


One Use for Dragon's Blood

by snowgall



Series: LDWS 2017 Drabbles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Beginnings, Chocolate Frog Cards, Dark Mark, Friendship, Harry/Draco Last Drabble Writer Standing, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 23:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11977614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowgall/pseuds/snowgall
Summary: Not all uses for dragon's blood are benign.





	One Use for Dragon's Blood

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for LDWS week two was [_Chocolate Frog Cards_](http://slythindor100.livejournal.com/1476395.html), with the requirement that the associated drabble had to be exactly 370 words in length.
> 
> Thanks so much to [**bixgirl1**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bixgirl1) for being a terrific beta, and to [**alsike**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alsike) for her constant encouragement!

“OK, quiz time,” Harry announced, after they had been working half the night. “What are the twelve uses of dragon’s blood?”

He fully expected his study partner to just rattle them off, as Draco was almost as clever as Hermione. But instead the question seemed to throw him. He sat lost in thought for several long seconds, gazing at his left arm, and finally responded with just one phrase.

“Indelible ink.”

Oh. Well that made a certain sort of sick sense didn’t it? Voldemort would have enjoyed perverting Dumbledore’s signature discovery.

Harry struggled to think of something to say. Even though they had been paired together in several classes, they weren’t yet friends. They certainly hadn’t ever talked about Draco’s Mark before now, especially given the pains Draco took to ensure that no one ever saw it. Harry desperately wanted to know more about it, but hadn’t thought Draco would want to talk about it with anyone, let alone  _him_.

But now the dreaded topic had been broached, and Draco was still talking. “Snape told me the ingredients used to make it. He was the one tasked with the brewing.” He looked up at Harry with a rueful expression. “It will never go away, you know. The dragon’s blood ensures that.”

Harry thought that Dumbledore could probably have found a way to remove it, and said as much.

Draco gave a bitter laugh. “Yeah probably. I can just imagine them adding  _that_  accomplishment to his Chocolate Frog Card:  _remover of dark mark tattoos._ Very laudable.”

Harry felt the need to set the record straight. “Not everything Dumbledore did was laudable.” He saw Draco look up at him sharply as he tried to explain, “He made mistakes in his youth.” Left unspoken were the words  _just like you._

Draco contemplated that for a moment, raising his eyebrow sardonically, “Did he have a great honking evil tattoo on his arm to show for it?” Then he became serious once again. “I wish I had made better choices.”

“What could you have done differently?” Harry wondered.

Draco looked at Harry for several long moments before admitting quietly, “I could have tried to be your friend.”

At that, Harry smiled. “It’s not too late.”

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit is welcome, so long as it is actually constructive :) If you see any typos or other errors, feel free to let me know. I'm especially interested in any corrections for Americanisms that may have crept in.
> 
> If you enjoyed this, you can [like and reblog it on tumblr](https://snowgall.tumblr.com/post/164905211480/ldws-drarry-drabble-2-one-use-for-dragons-blood) too :)


End file.
